1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dental flossing, and more particularly, to a flossing guide for use in patients undergoing orthodontic treatment.
2. Description of Related Art
Dental floss is used to remove debris such as plaque, food particles, and bacteria from in between teeth and underneath the gingival sulcus. The floss is guided in between adjacent teeth and down underneath the gingival sulcus. As the floss returns out of the gingival sulcus, it sweeps out debris, thereby creating a healthy oral environment. Dental floss is one of the key tools in the prevention of interproximal decay and periodontitis. For many individuals, flossing can be very tedious while undergoing orthodontic treatment. Individuals undergoing orthodontic treatment typically have a bracket affixed to the front portion of the teeth and a wire that connects each tooth together. The wire that connects from one tooth to another generally prevents the floss from sliding in between the adjacent teeth. For orthodontic patients, the floss needs to be placed underneath the orthodontic wire and in front of the teeth to be able to floss the proximal surfaces of each tooth.
Conventional flossing aids or guides are typically made of flimsy materials that bend easily and are uncontrollable when wet. Particularly, conventional flossing aids can not be contoured into a stable form for reaching difficult areas in the mouth. Moreover, once wet from saliva, conventional flossing aids are difficult to grab and maintain control. In addition, flossing guides typically consist of at least two separate pieces, thereby making it difficult for some individuals to use because they have to operate two separate pieces to complete one task. Further, conventional flossing guides are typically difficult to control due to their long length and inability to reform the device in a set direction for accurate placement. Without having accurate placement and control, it is time consuming and difficult to floss while wearing orthodontic wiring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,625, for example, discloses a threaded device formed of a tube that includes a handle portion and a blade-like portion with a dental floss detachably retained therein. One disadvantage of such a device is that it can be harmful to the gingival tissue and is not applicable for flossing between the clearance formed between the teeth and orthodontic appliance. Moreover, each cleaning location requires the device to be rethread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,836 discloses a dental floss device to remove debris underneath orthodontic wiring. This device has a semi-spherical guidepost of uniform small diameter and flossing bonded thereto. The flossing guide has a fixed plastic leader portion that is not bendable in any direction but keeps its existing form. This flossing aid is not accessible in all areas of the oral cavity due the fact each individual orthodontic appliance has its own fixed configuration.
The present invention overcomes these and other deficiencies of the related art by providing a flossing guide that can be used easily and conveniently to floss underneath orthodontic wiring, without damage to the gingival tissue. The flossing guide removes debris such as food, plaque, and bacteria on the tooth and under the gingival sulcus. Consequently, use of such a flossing guide prevents an occurrence of proximal caries and periodontal disease during the duration of orthodontic treatment.
In an embodiment of the invention, a flossing guide comprises floss filament with one end attached to a lead portion, which is formable, rigid, and has a soft coating that protects gingival tissue. Preferably, the lead portion comprises a number of wires with the end of the floss filament mechanically entwined and attached thereto. The lead portion has a curvilinear tip and is relatively small in diameter to pass through the space between the tooth and the orthodontic wire without difficulty, thereby guiding a string of floss filament into proper place for flossing. The soft coating can be colored to enhance the appearance of the flossing guide. The flossing guide is of sufficient composition to allow for reforming to ease the insertion to all areas of the mouth and to not loose its shape or stability when wet from saliva.
An advantage of the invention is that the flossing guide forms a single unit. Therefore, a user does not have to purchase nor manipulate several different items to perform one task. Another advantage is that a user does not have to thread floss through a hole prior to use. Another advantage is that the invention can be re-contoured into numerous shapes based on the mouth shape, hand size, and flossing technique of a particular user. Another advantage is that the invention remains controllable when wet and is therefore, easy to grasp in a mouth containing saliva. Moreover, the invention is large enough in size that it is easy to handle, but small enough in size that it can fit between the orthodontic wire and the tooth. Moreover, the invention enables easy flossing of the proximal surfaces of each tooth without harming gingival tissue. Moreover, the invention is easy and safe to use by all ages.
The foregoing, and other features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, the accompanying drawings, and the claims.